


You Are Me

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh stood besides Levi since she was ten, granted its only been five years, things have gone to shit. But, they have Eren, a human who is also a titan, he's a great alley but not in the most control when he first turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Me

  **Chpt 1. Meetings**

The sudden shift of the air in the room alerted Levi of Raleigh's presence, not to mention the feeling of her eyes on him. Her presence neither disturbed him nor put him at ease, when she was around, the most dimwitted things were said.

"Wait... What?" Levi said as he blinked back to reality. He had barely taken notice to the fact Raleigh's lips were moving- producing words, words directed to Erwin.

Erwin looked to his long time friend, "Raleigh proposed she go out alone, & see if she can learn anything about the titans we haven't." Levi stopped his eyes from widening, & kept his usual indifferent look.

"That isn't the brightest of ideas, don't you think?" He asked bluntly. Raleigh uncrossed her arms, brown eyes showing her annoyance at the _I don't give a damn_ facade he could no longer pull on her.

"I never said it was." She huffed, "But the fact of the matter is hundreds of our men die for information we still have yet to get, maybe just one can get it. I'd rather die alone than bring down others with me." Raleigh said, eyeing the shorter man from her place besides Erwin. Levi glared at her, he blinked & leaned back in his chair. The room had fallen silent between the two & nobody knew if speaking was a wise idea.

"You're going to get yourself killed." He stated, pushing away from the table & standing, "Don't expect me to care." Levi stopped besides her, gauging her expression from his peripheral vision.

"I never asked you to." Raleigh bit back, watching him closely. Levi's eyes may have read menacing to most, but to one of his closest friends that still remained living knew it was the look of pain. He was quietly pleading with her not to, "I'll leave tomorrow night." She stated looking to all her comrades. They nodded, Raleigh bowed slightly before walking out the room, cape flapping lively behind her.

 

 

**Chpt 2. Aftermath**

Levi glanced around as he made his way back to his room, the thought of Raleigh leaving weighing heavy in his mind. Unlike him- besides age difference, she only trained for five years, he's had fifteen plus years to perfect his abilities. Not only that, but this would be her first time ever being out in the field, it would be her first time actually facing a titan & not the wooden ones for training.

***  
**  
*  
**  
***

_"You can't shield her forever." Erwin had mentioned one day as Levi watched his pupil begin to fall asleep has Hanji explained titan anatomy._

_Levi looked up at his superior, "I can shield her as long as I please." He said back, lacking any real anger. Deep down, Levi knew it was true, sooner or later she'd have to grow up, but not now. Erwin's eyes softened & he smiled small, he knew Levi meant it in all good intentions. He merely turned on his heel & proceeded back to the stables from when which he came. Levi sighed & turned back around, eyes showing a smile as the eleven year old came jogging towards him._

***  
**  
*  
**  
***

"Oops!" Raleigh said as she spilled a bag of flour. Levi waved a hand in front of him, riding the air around him of the white powder only to find his pupil sitting on the floor with said bag on her head.

Levi rolled his eyes, "What are you doing?" He asked incredulously, he plucked the bag off her head & tossed it carelessly to the side.

"Uh... If I lied would I get in trouble?" Raleigh asked sheepishly as she stood, dusting off as much flour as she could. Levi narrowed his eyes at her, "Okay, fine, I was bored & wanted to make something... Guess that didn't work." She said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"What of your mission?" Levi changed subjects, hand extending to grab Raleigh's black ascot, & pulling her closer. She automatically put her hands up, as if surrendering, brown eyes wide in shock, & fear.

"What of it?" She asked sharply. Raleigh pushed him away, "There's nothing to talk about if that's what you mean. It's my decision, not yours Levi." She said coldly.

"Stop being so stupid. You've never fought an actual titan, you are not prepared for what you've just agreed to! Don't you understand!" She flinched away as he yelled, Levi wasn't one to yell, his menacing eyes & void expression was enough to scare even the most fearless solider. "... I want you safe..." he murmured, shutting his eyes. Raleigh's fist unclenched, she sighed & turned away, eyes looking down at the worn wooden floors.

"I wanted the same for you... but sometimes our pleas aren't answered." Raleigh said back. Levi stood there in shock, eyes wide as he looked at his boots. Nothing could change what he did, he couldn't just quit the Scouts Regiment, they need his expertise. But they need Raleigh as well, her abilities were shaped much like Levi's, only more reckless & breathtakingly more graceful.

"I'm sorry." Levi whispered, voice penetrating the silence for what felt like miles.

 

 

**Chpt 3. Say Something...**

Erwin's & Levi's attention was drawn to the doors as they flew open. Erwin turned to the panting & heaving Jean Kirstein.

"What is it?" Erwin asked, hands crossed behind his back, blue eyes narrowing at the sudden intrusion.

Jean straightened up, "Raleigh-" he was shoved backwards by Levi before he could finish his sentence, the small man speedily walked to the stables, climbing onto his horse & speeding off down the dirt road.

Erwin sighed, "Is she dead?" He asked, voice slicing the quietness in two. Jean looked up in wonder at the odd question.

"We don't know- we were so close- then the titan appeared out of nowhere... We couldn't be sure, Armin said she got out the way..." he took in a deep breath, "But even he's doubting what he saw- Do we follow after Corporal Levi?" Jean said, watching his commanding officer closely.

"No." He said, "This is Levi's pupil- I'm not saying I don't care for young Acker, but this is something he wishes to do alone." Erwin said, giving insight to his order. Jean nodded, bowing before leaving his office.

***  
**  
*  
**  
***

_"Acker!" Levi barked harshly. Raleigh eased her fingers off the triggers, turning around in her 3DMG as she flew between trees. He grew annoyed with her lack of care to just stop flinging herself through the trees, "Acker, eyes forward!" He yelled as she came closer to a huge oak._

_Raleigh laughed, "Whatever you say Corporal!" She exclaimed & flipped around, her brown orbs analyzing her options immediately. Raleigh eased the triggers on her flesh-pairing blades, slowing her approach on the tree- she planted her right foot firmly on the trunk, it absorbing most of the initial force, giving her enough decrease in speed to push off the tree, successfully performing a backflip & cleanly landing on the grassy ground as the hooks of her 3DMG returned to their holders._

_Levi stomped over to her, "Are you serious?" He asked blandly, "You could've hurt yourself, or killed yourself." He said pulling her close by her ascot. Raleigh's scared expression succumbed to one of amusement, the fourteen year olds eyes sparkling mischievously as they silently challenged the thirty-one year olds._

_"Be quiet Levi, you know you're proud of me but just don't want me getting cocky, & getting killed." She said confidently, ignoring the way his teeth clenched at the mention of death on her part. Levi remained unreadable, gray eyes showing anger, he released her._

_"Twenty laps, then clean the stables." He ordered. Raleigh stopped her smirking._

_"Hey!" She whined, "I'd rather kiss you than do all those other things!" Raleigh said exasperatedly, arms flailing wildly. Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly, his cheeks growing warm at the idea. "Oooo, I'm telling Hanji the world's greatest warrior blushed!"_

_"Dammit, get back here shit head!" He said as she ran off, disappearing behind the building they called home._

***  
**  
*  
**  
***

Levi found Raleigh leaning against the side of a tree a titan was attempting to climb. Her blades holstered, titan blood coating her hood & cape already starting to evaporate into the air. Her white shirt underneath stained with blood, her lower lip cut, & the sticky red liquid painted over her eyes; like a mask.

She reached up, wiping away some of the blood from her mouth, "Hey Levi." Raleigh said glancing over her shoulder, "Are the others alright?" She questioned, attention turning back to the titan. Before Levi could answer the teen leapt down from their perch, drawing her blades, & slicing deeply into the nape of its neck, blood gushed out. Levi flinched small as she landed, his eyes drifted over her right ankle as she put more weight noticeably on her left foot.

"Your ankle..." He trailed off, there was really no way to continue that incomplete thought. Raleigh glanced down at it, shaking it just barely. "What happened?"

Raleigh flopped down on the sturdy branch, "Eren & them came, tried to help me out this tough jam." She said simply, "There were like ten of 'em. Levi, I know I'm suppose to be like you- well that's what everyone expects of me, be the exact replica of you. But I'm not you..."

"No one expect-" Levi cut his thought short. He closed his mouth, Raleigh watching in honest interest as his lips turned into a tight line. _It's true. They expect you to be like me- accept me_ , Levi thought.

"I'm not you." She stated, "Your maneuvering on the 3DMG is well timed, & calculated, mine is being reckless & having enough bravery to look death in the face. People expect, because you technically raised me, for me to be mannered & without emotions, that's not you, well the no emotions part. But me?" Raleigh sighed. "Me? I'm arrogant, & the worst mannered solider possible." Levi sighed & took a knee next to his prodigy, gripping her short brown hair behind her head, & forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I'm not saying that none of that's true, it is. People expect you to be me, but I don't see you as other perceive me to be." Levi said, her brows furrowed.

"Well yea, Levi, no one knows you better than yourself... Not even me." She replied with a small, crooked smile.

"How do you perceive me?" Levi whispered, grip lessening slowly.

She cocked her head to the side, "I see a 5'3 man, with the most menacing aura around him, but you have a big heart only certain people have the luck to see." Raleigh admitted. Levi pulled her in quickly, hugging her in vice grip.

"Raleigh... I love you." He said into her hair. Raleigh hugged him back tightly, allowing him the pleasure of pulling her into his lap.

"... Love yah too..." She replied, voice muffled as she hid her face in his neck. Levi was relieved he finally said something.

 

 

**Chpt 4. Hide Away For So Long**

Raleigh squeaked in protest as Levi pulled her down in his bed besides him, slim, yet muscled arms curling around her waist.

"Ackerman, not now, I have to train!" She argued, fighting with his arms as the tightened. "Levi!" He rolled over, hair usually split evenly down the middle, now all completely brushed to the right.

"... No..." he murmured sleepily, gray eyes half lidded as they peered at his prodigy. Raleigh stopped her fidgeting, & settled for curling against his warmth, her lips finding his. They kissed lazily, it waking up Levi & causing him to pin her to the bed by her wrists, lips pressed more harsh against hers. Raleigh melted under the roughness of the man, lips feverishly pressing sloppy, open mouthed kisses to his pale, slender neck as he turned to the opening door.

"Hanji!" Raleigh exclaimed in shock, brown eyes flying open in shock as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"See you at breakfast!" Hanji said & slammed the door shut, her yelling about her findings could be heard from down the hallway. Raleigh was blushing furiously & finally managed to look at Levi, he too had some color in his cheeks.

"I hate Hanji sometimes." She sighed & flopped back against the bed, arm thrown carelessly over her eyes. Levi merely gulped in pure shock, & climbed off Raleigh. Both shook their heads, shared a kiss, & began to dress for the day.

***  
**  
*  
**  
***

_"You let my Levi get hurt!" Raleigh wasn't one to yell, but when it came to Levi- she'd lose her voice for him. Eren flinched back at the high octave of her voice. Levi limped over._

_"Raleigh-"_

_"You nearly killed him & others, & you're suppose to be on our side!?" She boomed, her mercy had been thrown out the window. Levi pulled her back by her ascot & guided the fourteen year old to the lake nearby, forcing her to sit on the bank of it. Her curses, & death threats very audible from her anger filled whispers._

_"I'm fine." Levi reassured. Slim, long fingered hand coming to rest diligently on her small shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. Raleigh began to regain control of her once ragged breathing, standing as she did so. She stared down at her friend, granted the 4 inch height difference even she still grew uneasy around him._

_"Better be." She murmured, lowering her head, "Or else I'd have to kick Eren's ass." Raleigh added, messing with his hand. Levi's smile went unnoticed. "I love you, yah know that. Right?" She questioned, all the air around them was gone, as was the playful tone Raleigh's voice once held._

_Levi met her eyes, "Of course. I know." He replied, carelessly lacing their fingers, & bringing their joined hands to his lips, separately kissing each of her knuckles._

_Raleigh blushed._

***  
**  
*  
**  
***


End file.
